


When The Daylight Comes

by bitch_i_migth_be



Category: Danny Phantom, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, and some fucking peace, momma wonder woman to the rescue, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_i_migth_be/pseuds/bitch_i_migth_be
Summary: Danny had daydreamed a great many times of getting the fuck away from Amity Park.Getting his ass handed back to him by an amazonian princess almost daily was not something he had ever daydreamed about.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	When The Daylight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluff-fluff

Danny had daydreamed a great many times of getting the fuck away from Amity Park.

Many scenarios had played continuously on his head. Time and time again, no matter the place, time, or company. 

The frequency of such scenarios had increased, worryingly so, since the portal incident.

He had dreamed of faraway cities, thriving all by himself away from ghost-obsessed parents and crazy experiments that only brought the town's loathing upon them. Away from bullies. Away from broken expectations. And even _more broken_ dreams. 

Something nice, for once. 

Maybe he could find a way to make it on his own even if he was still fifteen, with no experience to talk of unless there was a job who looked for experience in getting one’s own butt kicked. 

It sounded kind of good at the time. 

He had daydreamed way too fucking much back then.

A strong kick to the chest that penetrated his defensive stance and made him land hard on his ass brought him back to the present. 

"You are really distracted today, Danny."

"Sorry," wheezed the boy from his new place on the ground, still trying to regain some of the oxygen that he had lost with that blow. He gave up, letting gravity take complete control over his body, and just fell to the grass. "must still be half-sleep" he finished with a breathless murmur. 

'So, still daydreaming. Just not for the same reasons' he thought, still struggling to process and get a grasp of his new living arrangements, eyes getting lost in the deep blue hue of the sky and the white fluffy clouds moving against it.

He had never seen such a deep hue on Amity. 

He was sure there was nothing like it in the entire country. But then again, he never had a chance to go out of his hometown, had he? 

Head rolling to the side, he couldn’t help to look around him. 

It was all green plains around him, rolling and seemingly endless from his position on the ground. Bright colorful flowers were dusted all over the place, his sight was only interrupted by the shrubbery and the high trees reaching for the sky that were surrounding a side of the clearing, the other side seeming to come to an abrupt stop. 

The gentle winds making the grass dance around were ruffling his white greek tunic and blowing his messy hair into more of a disaster. He took a deep breath, relaxing. 

He had never understood what people on TV meant with ‘smelling the sea’. He did now. He could hear the waves crashing against the rocky shore below the clearing, feel the breeze against his skin. 

He put his arms under his body, lifting his upper body to maneuver himself into a sitting position so he could see the ocean properly. It extended as far as the eye could see, sunlight reflecting beautifully upon its surface. 

If he stared long enough it looked like a huge ensemble of shimmering stars had been plowed right in the water just waiting for someone to pluck them right out. 

'It’s so bright.' he marveled.

He sensed, more than heard or saw, the moment his companion took a seat by his side. Reaching forward to take hold of one of the halfa’s hands

Danny’s breath hitched for a moment. He looked down at the joined hands, only tearing his eyes away from them to stare at the owner of the other hand. 

'Diana..' He thought her name fondly, looking at the woman that had let him take refuge under her wing. Her long black hair swaying as much as his on the wind, her tunic way more flawless that he could ever hope to manage. 

She hadn’t said another word, just keeping him company for the time being. 

She had started humming softly, some sort of ancient chant, he was sure, he hadn’t quite managed to distinguish between each one yet, but he hoped one day he could.

They were really soothing.

She tugged at his hand, guiding him slowly until his body was resting on the plush grass again, head nested upon her lap, and Danny couldn't help but wonder because-

Getting his ass handed back to him by an amazonian princess almost daily was not something he had ever daydreamed about.

_ 'But, somehow-' _

The halfa felt her hand land lightly on his head, gently ruffling his hair. He let himself melt into the touch, shy smile on his lips, a small blush coloring his cheeks at the kindness behind the actions.

_ 'This is way better.' _


End file.
